fatesforeverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
V2.9
The Patch notes for v2.9 were released on August 6th, 2014 on the Fates Forever forums. The Patch notes included the following changes: App Custom Games We’re incredibly psyched to announce our Custom Games mode to all of you guys! You can now play pre-arranged matches of up to six human players. Not only that, but we listened to your feedback and have implemented a few features we thought were awesome. Thanks to everyone who participated there and a special thanks to @Oxinovo , @Huhealer , and @BashMin for their suggestions! * Choose your bots. You can manually choose which slots you’d like bots to take. On top of that, you can click on the bots Avatar icon to select which bot you’d like to have in-game. * All Chat and Team Chat. You can toggle between All chat and Team chat on the right side of your text-input box. This way, you can talk strategy while you talk trash! * Duplicate Contestants. Ever wanted to play a Renwil, Renwil, Renwil vs. Renwil, Renwil, and Renwil game? Well now you can! Custom games will provide you the opportunity to have duplicate Contestants per team if you so desire. We hope you guys will have some fun with this one. Note that custom games provide no rewards. AFK and Leaver Efforts We have implemented a system to address the issue of players leaving or AFKing inappropriately in games. Malgayne wrote an excellent post about this already, so head over to the News and Announcements section to read it in full detail. In summary, we will now detect players who repeatedly AFK or leave games. These players will then not receive rewards for games they abandoned and will also receive warnings until, finally, receiving a time-based ban, disallowing them to play online modes. Contestants We’ve got an interesting slew of Contestant changes in store for 2.9. These include changes to Mona, Volunder, Modo, and Renwil. As always, we’re monitoring these changes closely. Mona, the Shockingly Slow Lorris Information to be added soon. Modo and Tago, the Stopping Snails Information to be added soon. Volunder, the Blacksmith Rhino Information to be added soon. Renwil, the Gluttonous Warthog Information to be added soon. Dim, the Solar Mole Information to be added soon. Items We’ve got what I consider massive changes to the item shop this time around. First off, starting gold has been increased from 475 to 545. And secondly, potions just got a little bit heavier and will now only carry in stacks of three. Total regeneration has remained unchanged (in other words, three potions in 2.9 will heal the same amount as five potions in 2.8). Why? We are looking to increase the variability of starting item choices as well as reduce the strength of taking 100% consumable items. Health Potions *Maximum stacks reduced to 3 from 5 *Increased healing from 150 to 250. Mana Potions *Maximum stacks reduced to 3 from 5. *Increased mana regeneration from 115 to 190. Zencha’s Tea *Maximum stacks reduced to 3 from 5. *Increased health regeneration from 200 to 320 and mana regeneration from 160 to 260. Faith Stone *Increased health regeneration to 2.5 per second from 2 per second. *Increased mana regeneration from 1 per second to 2 per second. Melnik’s Reaper *Reduced Attack Damage from 75 to 60. Anti-Magic Blade *Decreased combine cost from 700 to 500. *New Passive “Quelling Fortitude - Increases your Spell Armor by 15% of your bonus Attack Damage.” Kor’al Spirit Totem *Increased Health Regeneration from 2 per second to 3.5 per second. *Increased mana regeneration from 2 per second to 3 per second. Mage Regalia *Reduced Spell Power from 80 to 70. *Reduced Spell Penetration from 20 to 15. Equalizer *Increased combine cost from 950 to 1100. Candle of the Lost Souls *Fixed a typo in description that said it was giving 50 armor when in fact, it was giving 45. *Increased combine cost from 500 to 700. Icy Manipulator *Increased combine cost from 570 to 850. Sanctuary *Decreased Cooldown Reduction from 20% to 15%. *Increased combine cost from 400 to 700. Mirror Shield *New Passive “Blocking - Decreases all incoming physical damage by 10%.” Soul Seed *Increased Health from 200 to 300. *Removed Mana Regeneration. Vigor Bloom *Reduced Spell Power from 60 to 50. *Increased Health from 350 to 400. *Removed mana regeneration. Kor’al Waders *Decreased Mana Regeneration from 2 per seconds to 1.5 per second. Carrier Hooves *Reduced move speed from 65 to 50. *New Passive “Swiftness - Move speed increased to 95 when out of combat for 3 seconds.” Void Strikers *Updated description of passive effect. Jade Greaves *Now provides 10 Armor Penetration. *Price increased from 360 to 415. Ajax’s Decimator *Decimation debuff is not applied on any damage dealt. *Decreased combine cost from 1150 to 1050. Citadel Vest *Changed passive name to Citadel Fortitude from Fortitude. Squire’s Sword *Reduced cost from 400 to 360. Bandit Cloth *Reduced cost from 930 to 900. Miasmic Garb *Increased cost from 720 to 810. Bandit Wraps *Reduced cost from 930 to 900. Gameplay *Targeting and pathing changes should be less abrupt. *The fog of war thickens! Major bugs have been fixed in the fog of war system so players can better hide in the jungle. *Ranged characters no longer auto attack on their own while standing hidden in Tall Grass. Towers *Tower health for all towers reduced from 2500 to 2000. *Health regeneration on inner towers has been removed. *Tributes bonus damage per level against towers has been increased. Technical *Players on an iPad 3 will now have the option to disable half-resolution graphics at the expense of performance. *Our bots have gone to school! The AI has gotten a little better and should feel smoother. *Players who haven’t been able to connect in certain Wi-Fi networks via UDP should be able to connect now with TCP/IP. A message will be shown on screen showing when we switch to a different connection method. Forums *Subscribe to thread for notifications about new posts *Dev Tracker now has a “Scroll to top” function. *Edited posts will now display that they were edited. *Links between posts now work properly. *Push notifications from the Forum now take you to the post. *Forum search added! Check the top of the page. Category:更新